yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Leaf in the Wind
A Leaf in the Wind is the second episode of book 1 of The Legend of Po and Korra. Plot When Avatar Korra is now living with her airbending teacher, Tenzin, on Air Temple Island, she got frustrated with her inability to master airbending, and turns her attention to Republic City's Pro-bending Arena. Here, she, Po, and his friends befriends SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends along with the sibling pro-bending team, Mako and Bolin, and she is immediately drawn to pro-bending's dynamic fighting style. The episode begins/Reading about pro-bending/Shifu and Tenzin taking turn One day, Korra reads about pro-bending and desires to see it, but Tenzin refuses, calling the sport a mockery of the noble tradition of bending. He reiterates that Korra's only purpose in Republic City is to complete her training. Multiple sentries from the Order of the White Lotus are present to ensure Korra learns in a calm environment, free from distractions. Although she begrudgingly agrees, she looks out onto the city, desiring to see more of it. Then, Shifu reminded Korra about him and Tenzin taking their turns to teach her airbending as he had Tenzin to agree without any arguments. The fundamental aspects of airbending/A rough start for Korra As the two head out to train, Tenzin states that Korra's apparent difficulty in learning airbending is due to it being opposite to her personality, a statement which Korra sadly agrees with. In the training area, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are eager to see the Avatar start her training as an airbender. A tool that Tenzin states to be fundamental in teaching the aspects of airbending is present. Jinora explains that Korra needs to weave her way through the gates to the other side without touching them, and Ikki adds that the gates will be spinning as she tries to complete the task. Tenzin starts them in motion and sends a leaf through the mechanism. He states that Korra needs to be like the leaf and flow through the gates, in a series of circular movements demonstrated by Jinora. As Jinora demonstrates, Tenzin adds that Korra needs to be ready to shift upon meeting resistance at a moment's notice through the gates. Korra starts after Jinora enhances the speed of the gates with a blast of air. However, she is knocked around constantly. Her second try proves just as unsuccessful, and Jinora advises her not to try to force her way through. Ikki says to dance like the wind, and Meelo reiterates his father's earlier advice regarding the leaf. After Korra falls in a daze, Tenzin simply sighs and shakes his head. Training with Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five/Dodging every attack from anyone After her training with Tenzin, Po, Korra, and the Furious Five taught Korra their way at learning airbending by dodging every attack from anyone who would dare to harm her. Korra's frustration at not airbending/Listening to pro-bending on the radio That night, Korra tries to airbend at a newspaper image of Lin Beifong but fails as Tigress tries to ease her frustration. After thinking and telling Po and the five that she just might not be fit to airbend, Korra hears a radio broadcast of a pro-bending match nearby where the guards were excitedly listening to it. However, Tenzin shuts off the radio near the match's climax after discovering Korra listening in from the roof. As for Shifu, he begins to notice Tenzin's impatience with Korra while trying to teach her about patience. Tenzin teaching Korra meditation/Po keeps Korra company after her day of training The next morning, Tenzin leads a meditation session with Korra and his children. Korra states she thinks she is doing it wrong, but Tenzin replies that there is nothing to do and tells her simply to let her mind and spirit be free, representative of air being the element of freedom. Korra laughs as her mentor emphasizes freedom despite forbidding her to leave the island or even listen to the radio. Tenzin tells her that everything will sink in over time, but Korra leaves to get lychee juice instead. Later, Po decided to keep Korra company after her training as he taught her about other obstacles beside one alone to find her own wind to follow. With that said, Korra felt better. Sneaking to the Pro-bending Arena/Korra and Po meets SpongeBob and his friends At nightfall, Korra sneaks off the island with Po as they swam to the Pro-bending Arena. Suddenly, they ran into SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Snellie the Snail, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Princess Mindy, Squilvia, Mrs. Puff, and Larry the Lobster who're friends with Po and the Furious Five to begin with. Meeting Bolin and Mako/Preparing for the next match of Pro-bending They finds a training gym but is discovered by its owner, Toza, who threatens to take her to security for trespassing. A pro-bender walks in and states that Korra is with him, and they leave the area while Toza resumes working out. He takes her out to a balcony overlooking the battle arena and reveals himself to be Bolin. Another bender, Mako, who is Bolin's older brother, tells the earthbender to get Korra, Po, SpongeBob, and their friends out of the locker room. However, Bolin thinks there is something special about Korra and introduces them to Mako, who simply ignores Korra and tells Bolin to get ready for their match. Fire Ferrets vs. Tigerdillos/The Fire Ferrets won the next round Bolin and Mako's team, inclusive of a waterbender named Hasook, is revealed to be the upstart Fire Ferrets, who, according to the radio broadcaster, have surpassed expectations to that point, but face their toughest challenge against the Golden Temple Tigerdillos. The match starts out fiercely, with Mako demonstrating himself to be cool under fire. However, the Tigerdillos quickly knock Hasook and Bolin back to zone two, and Mako is knocked back a short time after. Hasook is completely knocked out of the ring seconds later, with Mako and Bolin falling back to zone three before the round ends in favor of the Tigerdillos. In round two, the Fire Ferrets are quickly forced to zone two, but this time, they respond and force the Tigerdillos back enough to win the round and tie the match. However, in round three, Hasook is knocked into Bolin before they are each knocked out of the ring. However, Mako holds his ground, forces the Tigerdillos to drain themselves, and knocks two of their opponents out of the ring, creating a one-on-one showdown for the round and the match versus an earthbender. Mako emerges from the smoke and dust of the fight and knocks his opponent out of the ring, earning a hat trick and clinching the match for the Fire Ferrets. Getting well aquatinted with the two bending brothers/Doing some bending training After the match, Po, Korra, SpongeBob, and their friends were enthralled and enthusiastically shoves Bolin. However, Mako and Hasook dispute, and the latter throws his helmet down and exits the locker room. Korra tries to praise Mako, but he remains annoyed that she is around. Bolin agrees to show an eager Korra the basics. He expresses uncertainty as to relating his earthbending with her waterbending, but Korra states she is an earthbender, too. Bolin apologizes for assuming due to her Water Tribe outfit, but Korra states she is a water-, earth-, and firebender, confusing Bolin. Mako concludes that Korra is the Avatar, which stuns his brother. In the gym, Korra whips earth coins into a net, again impressing Bolin. However, he states that she is too flat-footed and needs to be on her toes, dig in, and strike. Korra's second attempt proves more successful, causing Bolin to state that she is a natural. Mako frustratingly retires for the night, and it is revealed that the brothers live upstairs in the attic. Destroying the training gates with firebending/Tenzin being a terrible teacher Back on Air Temple Island, Korra's airbending training is still not going well. After her frustration boils over, she destroys the training gates with firebending. Maddened by Korra's outburst, Tenzin reveals that the mechanism was a two thousand year old relic. Korra continues to state that things just are not sinking in, but Tenzin replies that this is not something she can just force. Korra angrily states that she believes Tenzin is a poor teacher and walks away. Meelo says the same with a goofy smile and kicks the pieces of the relic around, while Ikki and Jinora comfortingly hug their father. As for Po, SpongeBob, and Patrick, they begin to feel so sorry for both Tenzin and Korra. Giving Korra her space/Shifu's discussion with Tenzin about his impatience At sunset, Pema serves dinner to the group and notices Korra is missing. Tenzin reveals he is growing frustrated with Korra, but Pema says that he needs to give Korra some space. Tenzin asks his kids to "promise (him) your teenage years won't be like this", to which Jinora emotionlessly states that she will make no such promises. Later, Shifu was discussing with Tenzin about his impatience with Korra and advised him to let her find her own passion to help her focus. Korra volunteers to replace as the new waterbender/The Fire Ferrets are back Korra returns to the Pro-bending Arena and finds out Hasook has not shown up for the match, which will force the Fire Ferrets to be disqualified if a replacement is not found in two minutes. Korra mentions her desire to fill in, but Mako refuses to allow it, saying he would rather forfeit than look like a fool. Korra states to the match official that the team is in, to which Bolin agrees. With Po, SpongeBob, and their friends worried, they had to keep an eye on her. Po, SpongeBob, and their friends watch the match/Exposing Korra at the arena The match begins as Po, SpongeBob, and their friends watched, Korra quickly waterbends a member of the opposing team out of the ring from the sides. She is given a one-zone penalty as she can only knock benders out from the back of the ring. She complies with the penalty and the match resumes, but earns herself another one when her foot crosses into zone one, sending her back to zone three. The Platypus Bears win round one and start round two with a flurry of attacks on Korra. She stops an attack with earthbending, confusing the official. The radio announcer learns that she is the Avatar, much to the audience's shock. The broadcast is heard by Tenzin on the island when he asked the guards if any of them saw Korra, angering him, and he sets off to bring her home. Korra and Tenzin's argument during the setbacks/Dodging like an airbender The referee states that Korra may continue only if she solely uses waterbending. After the match resumes, she is quickly knocked out of the ring by a barrage of attacks. When she emerges from the water, she discovers Tenzin waiting for her, demanding she return to the island. Korra refuses, believing she does not need airbending which leads to an argument ensueing, with Tenzin stating the Avatar must learn all the elements. Korra responds by stating that what she needs to learn is modern fighting, prompting Tenzin to retort that bending is not all physical. After this, Korra returns to the match leaving a furious Tenzin behind. Then, Po gave a holler to advice Korra to dodge like an airbender. The Fire Ferrets beat the Platypus Bears/Korra and Tenzin made up with each other The Platypus Bears take round two and dominate round three as well. Mako and Bolin are cornered, and Korra is pushed to the edge of zone three. However, at that moment, Korra begins to dodge the Platypus Bears' attacks by employing defensive maneuvers similar to an airbender's movements, catching Tenzin's attention. The Platypus Bears exhaust themselves, and the Fire Ferrets, still energetic, overwhelm them and score a knockout. Tenzin is briefly excited of their victory, but catches himself in the act and settles down with Shifu impressed at how he experienced. Because of their win, the Fire Ferrets have advanced to the championship tournament. Mako is finally impressed with Korra, but she refuses his credit, saying she was taught those moves by someone else. Korra returns to the island, where the training gates are being reset by the Air Acolytes. She spots Tenzin and apologizes, saying she was frustrated with herself and took it out on him. Tenzin also owes an apology to Korra for having lost his patience while trying to teach her some and continues to say there are no hard feelings between the two. He adds that she was impressive in the match, moving like an airbender. Korra bids him a good night and adds she has permanently joined the Fire Ferrets, and they will be competing in a tournament in a couple of weeks much to Tenzin's dismay. As night falls over Republic City, Mako looks out toward Air Temple Island, and Korra, in turn, lays her eyes upon the Pro-bending Arena. Trivia * Transcript *A Leaf in the Wind (Transcript) Category:The Legend of Po and Korra Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225